O Fauno e o Tritão
by Carszl
Summary: Maxie odeia água, odeia a sede, a sensação do pelo molhado e, acima de tudo, as criaturas marinhas que vivem nela. Archie, no entanto, esta lá para mudar isso.


Maxie odeia água e tudo o que esta relacionada a ela.

Ele odeia a sede, o frio, o pelo molhado... Os seres marinhos desprezíveis.

E como desprezíveis!

São criaturas horrendas, de escamas pegajosas, com dentes enormes, guelras nojentas e uma fome assassina, insaciável por faunos de carne rechonchuda como ele.

É assustador dar de cara com qualquer um, de mudkip a swampert.

Estão sempre dispostos a proteger o território de intrusos ou fazer uma refeição fácil.

A propósito, quando nem isso é suficiente para ocupar o tempo, se focam em algo muito mais perverso: perseguir.

Maxie não sabe quando exatamente, mas um sharpedo maluco começou a segui-lo.

Seja onde o fauno se enfie, se no lugar existir água nas proximidades, pode apostar que o peixe meio homem esta lá.

O pobre camerrupt não tem ideia do porque aquela criatura infernal insiste tanto em amedronta-lo, como se ele fosse o último pedaço de carne disponível no mundo.

Maxie só sabe que, pelo menos uma vez por dia, ele tem que viver o tormento de ir até o lago para beber um pouco de água.

Esta é uma necessidade que embora relute, ele não tem como simplesmente ignorar.

E, avistando o lago de água brilhante através das árvores, meio escondido entre os troncos e arbustos altos, ele se aproximou com cautela, não querendo quebrar o silêncio, chamar a atenção.

Perto o suficiente, deu uma olhada minuciosa pelo ambiente, com as orelhas de fauno em pé, procurando por qualquer sinal do sharpedo esfomeado.

A superfície da água parecia calma, sem ondulações suspeitas. Nas redondezas, nenhum vestígio de vida aquática além de poliwags e algas inofensivas.

Tocando os cascos cuidadosamente sobre as rochas escorregadias da margem, ele olhou para os lados mais uma vez antes de se ajoelhar, enfiando as mãos em forma de concha dentro da água e trazendo uma porção até a boca para bebê-la.

O suave gotejar da água que escapava por entre os dedos o desconfortava. Aquilo, por mais insignificante que soasse, talvez fosse o suficiente para invocar o pior predador das profundezas.

Ironicamente, desta vez, não era com as criaturas marinhas que Maxie deveria se preocupar.

Atrás dele, um arbusto se mexeu, sacolejando as folhas bruscamente.

Do meio dele saiu um grande migthtyena, que virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando o que fazer, só para, afortunado, encontrar um fauno camerrupt diante dele, distraído, bebendo água.

O alvo perfeito.

Em vez de avançar e pegá-lo desprevenido, no entanto, o mightyena ganiu alto, anunciando sua presença, fazendo Maxie dar um voo como um gato assustado.

Se voltou para o projeto de hiena imediatamente, o encarando com olhos arregalados e o pelo eriçado.

Em seguida, arrumou mais um grande motivo para partir em retirada: logo depois do mightyena, surgiu um humano.

No que disparou, já era tarde: a mulher roubou um vislumbre dele e deu um grito.

– Mas o que é aquilo?! – ela perguntou, fascinada, berrando algo para o mightyena, que deu um salto, correndo atrás do fauno.

Maxie não ousou desacelerar um único segundo.

Correu pela floresta como um jato, batendo os cascos o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiam, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, sabia que não escaparia do bote de um mightyena.

Passou a clareira e se atreveu a olhar para trás, com a esperança de tê-lo despistado. A criatura, porém, estava no seu encalço.

Maxie entrou em pânico, já perdendo o fôlego, ficando difícil de respirar.

Viu, então, o rio de correnteza furiosa se revelar por entre as árvores.

Não havia outro caminho. Tentou esquivar, desviar do penhasco que o levava direto a ele. A hiena, no entanto, tinha outros planos.

Ansioso para abocanhá-lo, para orgulhar sua treinadora, o mightyena atacou, batendo suas grandes patas nas costas de Maxie numa tentativa de desequilibrá-lo.

Conseguiu, mas em vez de jogá-lo contra o chão como o planejado, fez o fauno sair rolando penhasco a baixo.

As orelhas do mightyena caíram. _Perfeito- Sua treinadora não ia gostar nada disso._

Ao cair, Maxie quase sentiu alívio- _Quase_ , porque, apesar de ter escapado do predador, bateu o corpo na água e soube naquele instante que estava totalmente perdido.

Foi puxado pela correnteza feroz, mergulhando fundo antes de ser arremessado de volta à superfície.

Conseguiu um segundo para respirar, mas assim que sua boca se fechou já estava nas profundezas de novo, dançando a favor da força do rio.

Horrorizado, ele se debateu inutilmente, rodopiando. Abriu a boca, sufocado, e sentiu a água invadir seu sistema, mandando bolhas de ar para a superfície.

Lutou e lutou, mas não se moveu um palmo sequer para cima.

Não havia o que pudesse fazer, restava a ele apenas agonizar diante do fim inevitável.

Ou foi o que pensou até uma garra o capturar por um dos braços, o arrastando de volta à superfície.

Quando quebrou o espelho da água, a sua primeira reação foi tossir, tentar desafogar, se agarrar na primeira coisa que suas mãos podiam tocar.

Deixou a cabeça cair e se concentrou em recuperar o fôlego, não prestando atenção em quem o havia salvado até ser levado ao lago em que o rio desaguava.

A água calma, muito diferente da feroz e assustadora de antes, o trouxe de volta a lucidez.

Percebeu os braços em volta de algo... E viu que o _algo_ era, na verdade, o pescoço do sharpedo psicopata.

Tinha escapado da boca do mightyena só para terminar nas garras do sharpedo!

Maxie deu um grito e se jogou para trás, afundando na água.

Bateu os membros, desesperado, lutando para nadar até a margem mais próxima. O sharpedo, porém, veio em sua direção e o caçou facilmente, trazendo-o de volta para seu colo.

– Argh! – ele estalou, assustado. A proximidade desconfortável entre os dois o forçou a olhar para aqueles olhos assassinos. O sharpedo o segurou dos braços com força – P-por favor- N-não faça isso- Eu tenho um gosto horrível- Você não vai querer- – Maxie pelo menos tentou, desviando o rosto, já pronto para o bote que viria. Seu corpo estava paralisado de medo.

O sharpedo, contudo, revirou os olhos e fez um som impaciente.

– Eu não vou te comer – explicou, já esperando por aquela reação e não parecendo muito disposto a confrontá-la – Eu _não quero_ te comer.

– Uh- N-não?

– Nope – ele sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos – Eu só queria dizer... Oi!

– O-o quê...?

O sharpedo deu uma risada, se divertindo com a surpresa no rosto do fauno. Maxie, ainda assustado, se encolheu ligeiramente.

– É, oi! Meu nome é Archie! – o homem peixe se apresentou, animado, soltando os braços do camerrupt para gesticular – Archie, o sharpe _dão_! – e bateu o rabo musculoso na água, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

A cauda parcialmente submersa então balançou. Seus movimentos, em contraste com os de antes, agora eram suaves, mal provocando alteração na superfície do lago.

Maxie a acompanhou, se sentindo meio hipnotizado por ela em seu choque interno.

– Eu queria falar com você, mas é tão difícil! – Archie reclamou, de repente olhando para o fauno e descobrindo que ele estava mais ocupado tentando não afundar do que ouvi-lo – E- Ah, desculpe-

Passou as mãos por baixo dos braços de Maxie e o puxou, segurando-o.

O levou até uma encosta rochosa, ajudando o fauno a subi-la para sair da água.

Sentado, Maxie ainda tossiu algumas vezes antes de se virar para ele. Com as orelhas abaixadas, o pelo molhado, pesado, encarou o sharpedo com desanimo.

– O-obrigado... – balbuciou, visivelmente atordoado.

Archie sorriu, quase como se estivesse com pena dele.

– Por que você fica se escondendo de mim o tempo inteiro?

Passando o dorso da mão sobre a boca, Maxie arrumou os óculos no rosto antes de responder:

– V-você é um predador.

– E?

– _E_ eu sou uma presa.

O sharpedo pestanejou, fazendo uma careta de indignação.

– Você achou mesmo que eu só queria te comer?

Maxie revirou os olhos, agora espremendo uma das orelhas peludas para retirar o excesso de água.

– Você já se olhou no reflexo da água? Você é um _sharpedo_ – ele ironizou, soando irritado. Já tinha passado por maus bocados hoje e não estava no espírito para dar lições de cadeia alimentar para um homem peixe.

– Sim, eu sou! Mas isso não significa que eu mordo tudo o que eu vejo!

Maxie bufou, impaciente.

– E como você esperava que eu adivinhasse uma coisa dessas? Eu sou uma _presa_! Sou caçado todo santo dia! Você realmente queria que eu acordasse um belo dia e pensasse- _Oh_ , acho que vou arriscar o meu pescoço e ir trocar uma ideia com aquele sharpedo?!

Archie o encarou com olhos afiados. Depois, sem dizer nada, desviou o rosto e ficou movendo o rabo sob a água, parecendo pensar a respeito.

– Hm, tudo bem – ele murmurou, quebrando o silêncio – Você tem razão. Desculpe.

O fauno suspirou, relaxando os ombros. A irritação passou tão rápido quanto chegou.

Deixou o corpo pender para frente, querendo se aproximar do tubarão, apoiando as mãos nas pedras para não cair.

– E-eu... Hm... Me chamo Maxie.

Archie olhou para ele e sorriu.

– Eu sei! – ele revelou, animado de novo, colocando as garras sobre a encosta, invadindo o espaço pessoal do fauno, que recuou ligeiramente – Você é o fauno ladrão!

– L-ladrão? – Maxie franziu as sobrancelhas, se sentindo ofendido.

– Sim! Eu já vi você roubar os humanos quando eles estão distraídos e- Hmm, ficar olhando para aquelas coisas... Err – e fez um gesto, desenhando um quadrado com as duas mãos.

– ...Livros?

– Isso! Este é o nome! Os livros! – Archie riu, batendo o rabo com força, jogando uma quantidade generosa de água para cima. Maxie cobriu a cabeça com os braços para se proteger – Você pode ler as coisas humanas, não pode?! Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?!

O fauno abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, chocado. Olhou para baixo, procurando pelas palavras certas, mas não as encontrando.

As orelhas caíram de novo e ele se esforçou para olhar para Archie.

– E-eu... Uh... Só...

O sharpedo arregalou os olhos, sem esconder seu espanto.

– Você já esteve com _eles_! – ele gritou. Maxie levantou as mãos e as remexeu, querendo acalmá-lo, silenciá-lo – Já foi capturado por um humano!

– N-não- Escute, não é assim-

– Meu deus! Como você escapou?!

O fauno fez uma pausa, pronto para continuar insistindo no contrário, que aquilo nunca havia acontecido, mas acabou cedendo.

Parou por um instante e então simplesmente resmungou:

– Eu nunca fui _capturado_ – ele deu os ombros, olhando para o lado – Eles só... Me mantiveram em uma gaiola. Me acharam estranho, eu acho- Disseram que eu me parecia com eles e... Uh- Queriam saber se eu podia falar ou... Fazer o que eles podiam fazer... Então me ensinaram a ler.

– É por isso que você usa essa coisa... Aí? – Archie esticou o braço, cutucando uma das lentes dos óculos de Maxie, que recuou, agarrando as hastes com cuidado.

– S-sim, os óculos...! – ele explicou, arrumando-os de volta ao seu lugar – Eles são como olhos- Outros olhos... E me fazem enxergar melhor.

O sharpedo franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

– Isso são _olhos_?! – ele latiu, surpreso, apoiando uma mão na rocha para impulsionar o corpo para fora da água, em direção a Maxie. Com a outra mão, fez um gesto para pegar os óculos do rosto dele, mas parou ao assistir o fauno inclinar para trás, escapando do seu toque – É... Uma coisa... Um bicho...? – Archie murmurou, recuando um pouco. A metade superior da sua longa estrutura estava exposta.

– N-não... É só um objeto e, uh- É muito, muito delicado! – o ruivo alertou, com medo que o tritão, agora tão próximo, o quebrasse mesmo que sem intenção – E sem eles eu... É difícil explicar, eu só não consigo ver direito... Tudo fica nublado, como se eu estivesse num nevoeiro!

– Ah! Você deve ser cego como um zubat! – Archie sorriu amplamente – ...Ou só tonto como um skitty... Com aqueles olhos tão apertados! – e riu, se divertindo com a imagem em sua cabeça. Maxie apenas estreitou os olhos para ele – Você... Hm, definitivamente é como um skitty vermelho! – o sharpedo apontou, observando o fauno com um olhar analítico de cima a baixo – Cego, inseguro, tonto... E tão macio...!

E avançou, rastejando o grande corpo entre as pernas esticadas de Maxie, que arregalou os olhos, assombrado com a aproximação exagerada, repentina.

Seus rostos estavam quase se tocando, a centímetros de distancia.

Maxie podia sentir a respiração quente do sharpedo. Desconfortável, ele virou a cabeça, olhando para baixo. Trouxe uma mão nervosa, tímida até o peito, como se esta de alguma forma o separasse do predador à frente.

Archie abriu um sorriso genuíno, fascinado por ele. O contemplou em silêncio por um momento, sentindo o cheiro estranho do pelo molhado, antes de passar os braços em torno de Maxie e o puxar para perto, o abraçando apertadamente contra seu corpo.

O camerrupt arrepiou e soltou um grunhido assustado, se contorcendo ligeiramente no aperto do tritão.

– O-o que você esta fazendo?!

Batendo a ponta ansiosa do rabo na água, Archie não achou que precisasse responder. Ele gentilmente esfregou seu rosto no cabelo vermelho de Maxie, afundando o nariz nas mechas bagunçadas.

Ao perceber que o tritão não queria machuca-lo, o fauno relaxou, deixando o queixo cair sobre o ombro bronzeado, salpicado de escamas azuis.

Por um tempo ficaram ali, abraçados, apenas se mimando.

Maxie procurou não se mexer. Manteve o corpo pressionado como um peso morto contra o do tritão, apreciando, de olhos fechados e orelhas caídas, os afagos e o calor corporal surpreendentemente quente para uma criatura marinha.

As mãos de Archie escorregaram gentilmente algumas vezes pelas suas costas peludas, até que, finalmente, ele se afastou.

– Eu acho que assim já está bom! – ele declarou, feliz, ainda muito próximo do fauno, que não parecia mais incomodado com a sua presença – Agora _eles_ vão saber!

– ...Eles? Saber o quê...? – Maxie franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender, levantando apenas uma orelha.

Archiu sorriu, esticando uma mão para apertá-la. A orelha peluda fez um movimento brusco, escapando do seu toque.

Maxie recuou a cabeça ligeiramente. Archie então o encarou com um olhar complacente e revelou:

– O meu cheiro! – disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Essa floresta é minha- Toda minha! E eu marquei você- Agora qualquer pokemon ou humano idiota vai saber que você é _meu_! E se alguém tentar pegar o que é meu, vai acabar despedaçado no meu estômago!

Estufou o peito como um galo de briga, orgulhoso, e apoiou as mãos na cintura.

O fauno pestanejou, incrédulo.

Estava prestes a dizer o quanto aquilo não fazia sentido, que era ridículo, que o cheiro de um homem peixe não iria impedir um mightyena esfomeado de ataca-lo ou um humano de captura-lo, mas desistiu da ideia assim que Archie se inclinou para frente e roubou um beijo do seu rosto.

Maxie corou, ganhando uma tonalidade parecia com o vermelho do seu cabelo.

– Você esta seguro agora, Maxiee~! Eu vou te proteger! – ele sorriu, vaidoso, assistindo o fauno o observar em silêncio, tocando, distraído, a bochecha antes beijada, perdido no que parecia ser um universo de sensações novas – E como um bom alpha, agora eu tenho que vigiar o meu território!

Maxie levantou um dedo para protestar, mas o tritão se afastou e pulou de volta no lago, afundando e jogando um gêiser gelado para cima.

O fauno se proteger com o braço, envolvendo o rosto para a água não o atingir. Quando se levantou e tirou o braço da frente dos olhos, percebeu que Archie ainda estava lá, dentro do lago, olhando para ele.

– Você vai ficar bem?

– Sim... – ele balbuciou, ainda um pouco atordoado – Eu vou...

– Ah, bom! – Archie sorriu – Posso te ver depois?

– E-eu-

– Certo! – o sharpedo bradou, animado, impaciente demais para esperar por uma resposta – Nós nos vemos ao pôr-do-sol! Isso! Eu vou te trazer um presente- Comida! Vai ser delicioso, você vai ver só- Você gosta de goldeen?! Eu vou pegar um goldeen gordo para você! Ou um seaking! Sim! Um seaking maior do que eu! – ele rosnou, sorrindo, mostrando os dentes de tubarão ao esticar os braços para simular o tamanho do peixe com as mãos.

– N-não, não! Espera! – Maxie balançou as mãos, querendo explicar, mas não tendo esta oportunidade.

Archie mergulhou tão descuidado quanto antes, dando um banho de água fria no fauno, que não teve tempo para se proteger desta vez.

Com o cabelo encharcado colado em seu rosto, cegando-o, Maxie estremeceu, paralisado, e então o empurrou para trás, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

Não havia sinal algum do sharpedo no lago, apenas a ondulação inquieta da água brilhante diante dele.

Parado, de pé na encosta rochosa, ele observou, distraído, os woopers com seus sorrisos bobos nadar, brincando perto da margem.

Quando percebeu, estava com um sorriso tão bobo quanto o deles no rosto.

Talvez no final as criaturas marinhas não fossem tão desprezíveis quanto ele pensava.


End file.
